Unexpected Love
by ZeldaxVocaloidxx
Summary: Akaito's eyes widened as he watched his brother hit the ground, it all seemed to go too fast as he felt the all too familiar spray of blood it his body. What had just happened? How was he supposed to tell his brother that he had been having dreams about him? He didn't want him to think he was gay for him! Or was he?
1. Chapter 1

**I did not write this! A friend wrote it!** **All credits goes to Finnian and his awesome mind!**

**Oh and~ I don't own this story and Vocaloid :P Enjoy~!**

_CHAPTER 1_  
Akaito's eyes widened as he watched his brother hit the ground, it all seemed to go too fast as he felt the all too familiar spray of blood it his body. What had just happened? He looked at his brother's lifeless body, tears running down his cheeks as he heard his brother's voice. "Akaito! Akaito wake up! We're going to be late!"

His eyes shot open, seeing Kaito's smiling face. "Akaito, we're going to be late for school…" Kaito trailed off, "Akaito… what's wrong?" Akaito had been crying in his sleep for several nights in a row, always the same dream. He wondered what it meant. But there was no time for that now! If he was late for school again his sensei would have him for detention.

He quickly wiped his tears and got up. "It's nothing!" He frowned and Kaito. "Get out of my room; I'll be out in a minute…" Akaito got his clothes out and started to put them on as Kaito sighed. "Honestly Akaito, you can be such a downer… "Kaito walked out of the room as Akaito watched him from the mirror. How was he supposed to tell his brother that he had been having dreams about him? He didn't want him to think he was gay for him! Or was he? Akaito sighed and grabbed his book bag and ran out the door, seeing Kaito with his usual happy smile.

As they walked Akaito couldn't help but stare at his brother, remembering the dream and frowning slightly. "Akaito?" Kaito looked at him, "what's the matter?" His soft voice had a tint of concern. Akaito shook his head. "It's nothing, really." Akaito smiled to sell the lie as Kaito nodded. "Alright…" Kaito smiled and took Akaito's hand. "But you know you can always talk to me, right?" Akaito looked at their hands and blushed, nodding. Why did his heart burn when Kaito touched him? "I know…" He could feel his face becoming hot as he slowly pulled his hand away.

Throughout the day Akaito found himself glancing over at his brother, blushing every time he saw his blue hair. Impure thoughts dusted through his mind, dirty and kinky. He shook his head. _No! You're not falling for Kaito! _He told himself as he found himself staring at his brother.

Finally, the end of the day came, but it seemed that Kaito wasn't too happy about the day anymore. Akaito was puzzled; he had watched his brother for most of the day, why was he acting sad now? "Kaito?" A thought flashed through his mind as Kaito looked up at him. Did he know he was watching him? Kaito smiled, seeing his brother again as they walked home. "Yes Akaito?" His voice was sweet like sugar, "what is it?" Akaito blushed again, not knowing what to say. "U-Uh… never mind…" He felt like an idiot for saying something so stupid but he couldn't find the words anymore. Kaito laughed and nods. "Alright~" He smiled again and Akaito could feel his heart race.

Akaito and Kaito didn't say much as they walked home, in fact, once they did get home Akaito went straight to his room. "What the hell is happening to me?" He said to himself as he set down his bag and taking off his very uncomfortable school clothes. "Why am I feeling this way?!" He looked at himself in the mirror. "Am I sick?" He shook his head. "No, I feel fine…" He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. "I'm not gay…." He slowly started to doze off.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review to let him know if you liked it~! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akaito could feel the barrel of the gun, it's coldness felt like it froze his soul. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over. He heard the shot. He felt no pain. Where was the pain? He opened his eyes, his eyes widened as he watched his brother hit the ground, it all seemed to go too fast as he felt the all too familiar spray of blood it his body. He looked at his brother's lifeless body, tears running down his cheeks.

His eyes shot open. The dream again? He looked at the clock, it was already 8 pm. He sighed and stood up, stretching. Why hadn't Kaito woken him up for dinner? His mind flashed through of horrible thoughts. He quickly ran to Kaito's room. "Kaito!" He bursts into Kaito's room, panting. Kaito was peacefully sitting on his bed reading. "AH!" He jumped, "Akaito?! What's wrong?!" Akaito's heart pumped as he stared at his brother, panting from running.

Kaito looked at him, putting his book down. "Akaito?" He tilted his head, "Is something wrong?" That was it; Akaito couldn't hold it back any longer. Before he knew it he was holding his brother's wrists down and straddling on top of him. "AKAITO!" Kaito was surprised, he blushes hard. "W-What are you-!?" Akaito kissed him deeply, clashing their lips together in a passionate manor. Kaito held back, his heart pounded in his chest but he slowly gave in; kissing his brother back in the same way.

Akaito blushed; he had never kissed a man before, especially his brother! But he couldn't stop. He took off Kaito's light blue shirt, exposing his soft skin. Kaito wasn't struggling anymore. He had given in to Akaito's lust.

Akaito couldn't help himself, he wanted his brother tremendously, he wanted to hear him moan. Akaito kept his brothers arms at bay, gently breaking the kiss. Kaito looked at him with his red face, panting lightly. "A-Akaito..." His voice was almost at a whisper, his tone matched Akaito's lust. Akaito smiled slightly, happy that his feelings were finally being exchanged. Kaito smiled back, completely unaware of Akaito's thoughts or better yet; his intentions.

**Sorry it's so small, next one shall be bigger! And lemon shall start next chapter as well =w= Thank you for reviewing~!**


End file.
